


Give a Little, Get a Little

by janne_d



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-10
Updated: 2006-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 15:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The rest of the stuff we do isn't good enough anymore, or does it just only count for you if you're inside something? I mean, I knew you'd start to miss the hot alien priestess sex eventually but I thought we'd get past a few more months before you got bored."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give a Little, Get a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to torakowalski for the beta.

Rodney knew that the trips made by the Daedalus to Atlantis were, generally speaking, an excellent thing. The mess got re-supplied with coffee and chocolate, they had a steady intake of interesting, weird and/or downright disturbing DVDs among personnel and, oh yeah, it was also useful for chasing off Wraith attacks and other inconveniences of the Pegasus galaxy.

He was being forced to revise this opinion by the present John had just given him, bouncing and looking incredibly smug. Clearly, the existence of opportunities for his lover to take trips to Earth to keep the SGC happy and also stock up on some personal items was actually a very bad thing. It would have been a good thing if John had decided to get him really fancy chocolate, or a Dalek bottle-opener, or the poseable Spock and Kirk action figures (yes, he was a geek), or any of the other things he had considered when John had said he'd got him a gift after ripping both their clothes off and kissing Rodney breathless.

But a hot and horny Sheppard suddenly producing a smuggled-in economy-size bottle of lube was not something Rodney was ready to deal with, and he wasn't sure he'd be ready if they'd been having stupidly hot sex for three times as long as they actually had, which was roughly three months, one week, two days and six hours. Not that he'd been counting, he wasn't that pathetic, but their first time had occurred immediately after the seventeenth time John had nearly died (this time in a freak encounter with rabid, giant, purple raccoon things) and those dates did tend to stick in his mind.

"Oh my God" he said.

"Yeah," said John, looking Rodney up and down with a leer and then reaching for the bottle.

"No!" Rodney yelped, leaping backwards off the bed and hiding it behind his back. "No, no, no, no, no and also, hell no!"

"Ah, um?" John asked sitting up to run a hand through his hair and looking confused.

"Why did you buy this?" Rodney said, waving the offending object in the air. "This is a bad gift, a very bad gift."

"I thought it was a pretty good gift," John said in a wounded tone, "Fun for all the family, useful around the home, all that kind of stuff."

"We are not having that kind of fun," declared Rodney. "What, you thought because you're the tough soldier and I'm the geeky, not-quite-as-athletic scientist that I'd just roll over and let you fuck me?"

"No! And since when do you just roll over for anything, McKay? You're the least rolling-over-and-letting type person I've ever met in my entire life," John snapped back. "I just thought it might be a handy thing to have, considering what we've been doing for the past three months, one week and two days."

"Oh my God, do you know it to the hour too? You _girl_," Rodney said pityingly and dodged the pillow a reddening John threw at his head.

"It was the raccoons," John growled, "They were memorable."

Rodney just smirked knowingly before he remembered the real topic and glared again. "It doesn't matter how long we've been doing anything, this stuff and you aren't getting anywhere near my ass."

"Looks like one bit of you likes the idea," John snarked eyeing Rodney's traitorous erection.

"That part of me has no brain cells and it isn't responding to the idea, it's distracted by you being naked."

"All right, all right," said John, "I get it, you're not into ass play, it's not like that's the only thing you can use the stuff for anyway."

"But that's not why you bought it is it? You bought it because you want to fuck me," Rodney said, still slightly disturbed by the idea.

"Who wouldn't?" John shrugged, leaning back on his elbows and giving Rodney an entirely distracting view of long, lean body and aroused cock.

"Last count? Nearly everyone," Rodney said, climbing back on the bed and leaning in to kiss John. He plunked the bottle on the bedside table thingy as he pulled back and caught John giving it a wistful little glance. He tugged on John's hair sharply to pull his attention back and glared at him again. "The rest of the stuff we do isn't good enough anymore, or does it just only count for you if you're inside something? I mean, I knew you'd start to miss the hot alien priestess sex eventually but I thought we'd get past a few more months before you got bored."

"What?" John said, looking panicked and wrapping his arms around Rodney when he tried to pull away again. "Rodney, I'm not bored! Really, really not bored. It isn't that big a deal, I just thought it might be fun to try it but you don't want to so that's cool, subject closed."

"Fun? Have you never had a prostate exam? It's uncomfortable and weird and unnatural and it would hurt. How could it be fun?" Rodney grumbled, letting John pull him into his lap so that their erections rubbed up alongside each other in a really interesting way.

"Wow, Rodney. Comparing my lovemaking to a clinical examination, I feel so special. It doesn't hurt if you do it right; I've been with women who liked it and they don't even have a prostate so it must feel pretty good," John said, scraping his teeth along Rodney's neck and rocking gently.

"You're not persuading me," Rodney gasped and pulled them onto their sides so he could move properly. "It's still not happening."

John grinned and kissed up his neck to whisper in his ear, "So you've never thought about it at all? How hot and tight and amazing it would be?"

"Yeah, amazing for the guy on top, which is obviously what you've been thinking about, big surprise."

"It's got to be pretty good for the other guy too, or no-one would do it," John said, sounding far too reasonable considering what his fingers were doing to Rodney's nipples.

"Fine. You think it sounds like so much fun, I'll fuck you," Rodney snapped, exasperated at John's persistence, and bit down on his collarbone just for the hell of it.

"Yeah, okay," John groaned and stroked his hands up into Rodney's hair.

What? Had John just _agreed_ to that? Rodney pulled his head away so he could see John's face clearly. "Are you serious?" he squeaked. "You'd actually let me?"

"Yeah," John said quietly, and Rodney watched in fascination as the tips of his ears went pink. "I would."

"_Oh_," Rodney said, squirming as a surge of excitement at the thought shot through his cock because it might be weird and unnatural, but he was a guy and _hot and tight and amazing_ sounded really good and John would let him have that. John smiled a little at his expression then reached over and pulled the bottle onto the mattress between them. Rodney grabbed onto it like a lifeline, suddenly panicked again. "Are you, are you sure? That I wouldn't hurt you, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm sure. I've, you know, tried stuff before. Not anything like this, just jerking off sometimes," John said and Rodney gasped, picturing John with a finger, fingers, _toys_, and John ducked his head self-consciously. "I was curious," he said shrugging.

"But. So, you like it?" Rodney asked, curious. John nodded, still avoiding Rodney's eyes and Rodney nearly groaned at realising John wasn't just going to let him, John _wanted_ him to and maybe he'd made all the wrong assumptions earlier. "Oh my God." He pumped the bottle, feeling silky-slick on his fingers then reached for John's hand, spreading it between them. "Show me," he said.

"Jesus, Rodney," John gasped, jerking his head up to stare at Rodney and flushing red. Rodney pulled him close and kissed him, messy and hot until John melted against his body with a sigh.

"Show me," he whispered again and guided their slicked-up hands around to hover over John's ass, and John groaned and buried his head against Rodney's shoulder and shifted his leg higher up on Rodney's hips.

John twisted his hand a little, so that their fingers slid between each other and then Rodney's hand was being moved down, fingertips stroking gently into the cleft, drifting lower into the heated space until they brushed gently over the tightly-muscled hole and John shivered against him. Down and back up and then John paused and Rodney could feel one of his fingers stroking in little circles as he stifled a moan into Rodney's skin.

Rodney pulled his hand back slightly to give him room and watched the muscles in John's arm pull tight and his hips move in the same little circles as his finger. A moment later, John groaned again and Rodney felt his finger start to move inward and he twisted up and around so he could see. He was the one who groaned then, watching John's finger slide inside so slowly, all the way up to the knuckle. Rodney traced his finger around where John's sank so tightly into his own body and John jerked his hips and gasped.

"You now, please," John whispered and pulled out to grab Rodney's wrist and guide him closer. Rodney swallowed down his nerves and let himself touch, gliding around the rim before pushing so slowly into tight heat and feeling the muscles with the tip of his finger. He copied the little circling motion John had used, twisting around as he slid further in and John pushed back into his hand and panted hot breaths into Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney went in as far as he could, smooth soft flesh tight all around him, and explored the space gently, searching until John cried out _oh_ and bucked his hips. "Oh God, again," he moaned and Rodney stroked the little bump again and again until John was shuddering and rocking his cock against Rodney's belly with every helpless thrust.

John had been right, this was amazing. Rodney was so hard it hurt and he'd barely got anywhere yet, it was all just from what he was doing to John and how it felt. He thought it could be even better though.

"No, wait, don't stop," John said, grabbing onto Rodney's arm when he pulled his finger out and rolled them over so John was on his back.

"Not stopping, are you kidding?" Rodney managed, as he shifted their positions impatiently, pushing John's legs apart and up so he could kneel between them and see his face as he touched him. He couldn't resist leaning forwards and kissing the anxious little frown off John's face and he hummed happily when John wrapped his arms around him and sucked desperately on his tongue.

He sat back up on his knees and grabbed more lube for his fingers then lifted John's hips slightly and paused to admire the view. Long muscled thighs spread willingly wide for him, hard cock and tight balls a little wet with lube and precome and sweat, and the dark little hole further down, looking pink and slick from Rodney's touch. Hotter than any porn he'd ever seen and all his.

A moment later, his enjoyment was rudely interrupted by a pillow to the face and a frustrated growl of, "Are you just going to _look_?" from John.

Rodney grabbed the pillow off him and shoved it under John's hips so that his hands were free. "What would you have done if I'd said yes?" he said sweetly and pushed his finger back inside John before he could answer, watching with satisfaction as John's eyes drifted closed and his neck arched in pleasure.

It didn't take long for John to relax enough for Rodney to thrust smoothly in and out and now he could see John's face going slack and flushed with the sensation and the jerk in his stomach and cock every time Rodney brushed over his prostate. When he slid a second finger in, John's mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise and he grabbed at the sheets, eyes flying open, and Rodney waited until John nodded and breathed deeply and he could feel the muscles loosen a little again before he moved.

He was working the tight hole more now, twisting and rotating his fingers, hooking and scissoring them inside, feeling the walls stretch as Rodney opened John up for his cock as fast as he dared. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last, how much of this he could take without just coming all over them both. There were no protests from John though, he just wrapped his legs around Rodney's waist and grunted deep in his throat and shoved down onto his fingers.

He didn't tense at all when Rodney added a third finger, just moaned and trembled and Rodney closed his eyes and shook himself. "Oh John, please," he moaned, sliding his fingers slowly in and out.

"Yes, fuck, fuck me now," John gasped and Rodney had to grab his own cock fiercely to keep from coming before he even got inside.

"How? How do I?" he said, running his hand soothingly up and down the V of John's inner thighs.

"Like this," and John lifted his legs up onto Rodney's shoulders and Rodney pressed a kiss to the inside of one as he withdrew his hand and slathered lube over his cock, biting his lip and shuddering.

Rodney pressed up against the softened ring of muscle, feeling the heat against the head of his cock. "Look at me," he said and when John opened his eyes he pushed in as slowly as he could, seeing John's mouth fall open and his eyes lose focus and glaze over. He forced himself to pause when he felt John tense as the head slipped all the way in and then John relaxed again with a soft moan and Rodney could move again. He slid deeper and deeper until there was hot constriction squeezing the entire length of his cock and his balls were brushing John's ass and he looked into John's eyes the whole time.

They were both trembling, he noticed, and John's eyes were nearly black the pupils had expanded so far. Rodney wondered if his own looked so dazed and then he had to grab onto John's hips with both hands to still the little shifts he was starting to make.

"God, Rodney, move, please move," John moaned and pulled at his hands.

"Can't. Won't last," Rodney gritted out and John panted a laugh and _clenched_ around him, and they both moaned and Rodney couldn't stay still any longer. He rocked in and out, slowly and shallowly at first until John started making those hot little grunts again and then Rodney braced his hands on the bed, folding John up even more, and went deeper.

The first full stroke had John crying out sharply and grabbing onto Rodney's arms and Rodney kept thrusting into perfect, tight heat, looking for the right angle and knowing he'd found it when John sobbed and started to thrust back. They were both too far gone to last long and it only took two more maddening strokes before John's whole body tensed and shook and Rodney could feel semen splash against his belly as John tightened down on him over and over. Rodney shoved in hard one more time and let go with a moan that hurt his throat, feeling his cock spurt deep inside John's body.

Release left Rodney shaking and he just managed to sit up and slide John's legs down from his shoulders before he collapsed on top of him. John was in a similar state, panting for breath, and his hands were trembling when he smoothed them over Rodney's back. They both sighed when Rodney's cock softened enough to slip out and then Rodney forced himself to roll off to the side and stop crushing John.

"God, that was good," he muttered.

"Mmm," agreed John, eyes closed and smiling.

"Next time I'll let you do it to me," Rodney said magnanimously. Maybe John had been right, there must be something to it if he could come without a touch to his cock like that. Worth investigating personally at the very least.

"No, no. I don't want to rush you into anything," John said quickly, opening his eyes and fixing Rodney with an earnest expression. "I mean, you think it's weird and unnatural and I respect that."

"I suppose it's possible I could have been too hasty in forming my opinions," Rodney conceded, "and what kind of scientist would I be if I didn't like to experiment?"

"Still, I think you should take some more time," John said, "Maybe fuck me a few more times to be sure," and Rodney caught the amusement in his eyes and rolled into to kiss him quiet.

"Smug bastard," he gasped when he pulled back to breathe. "We'll take it in turns, all right?"

"Guess you are a genius after all," John grinned up at him. "Besides, it is your present; I suppose I should let you decide how we use it."

"About time you decided to listen to the only one of us who has a brain the size of a planet," Rodney said, and snuggled in to go to sleep.

Lube beat a Dalek any day, he decided, but if John didn't bring him back chocolate next time, he was withholding sex for a week.


End file.
